Other things
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Bruno does his best thinking at 3am. But not even our favorite amnesiac can think about everything. Will he figure things out? And help a friend along the way?
1. His thoughts

Bruno laid on the couch in the silent garage. His arms behind his head he sighed out and looked at the ceiling. The surprisingly soft pillow behind his head was the only source of comfort for him. As he had no blanket nor was the couch soft, it had springs sticking into his back.

Bruno sighed once again as he saw the time 3 am. It would be another two hours before anyone else would even think about waking up.

If he listened carefully he would hear Crow snoring. Breathing from Atana, Yusei and Jack. A baby whimpering. And a girl muttering in her sleep.

But instead of thinking about his friends, he was stuck on his memories. Or lack thereof. For you see, he had no memories of his past. He only knew a few things.

One, his name was 'Bruno'. Two, he knew mechanics very well. Three, he knew dueling.

But other than these things he knew nothing!

"Bruno-no?" A girls voice said. He opened his eyes and looked to his right.

"Yes Kathlynn?" He asked the blonde girl, dressed in purple Red Dragon Archfiend pj's, next to him.

"I had a nightmare, and I don't want to bother Jack or Yusei. Can I stay down here with you?" Kathlynn asked rubbing her eyes, a stuffed Red Dragon Archfiend doll in the corner of her arm.

Bruno smiled "Of course, do you want to talk about it?" he sat up.

Kathlynn nodded and crawled up into his lap. Curling herself into him she sighed. "It was horrible." She began and he patted her head.

As she continued talking about her nightmare, Bruno made his decision.

It didn't matter who he was, what he was, or even his memories. All that mattered was that he was here, and he had friends.

And the other things didn't matter.


	2. The Nightmare

A/N: Added this chapter because a friend of mine read the first chapter and thought it was 'incomplete'. Read and Review if you liked?

* * *

After a few minutes of Kathlynn just sitting on Bruno's lap, he asked "What scared you?"

He heard a sniff and looked down at the small girl, "Are you okay?" he then asked worried he had hurt her.

She nodded and started speaking. "I didn't want to go to Jack or Yusei because I saw my mum's death again."

Whatever Bruno was expecting her nightmare to be about; he didn't expect it to be that. "I was three when she died, Jack loved her to death, as did Yusei and Crow. And they don't think I remember the event." She breathed out.

"It was brutal, she had this gaping wound in her side, but the entire time she smiled. Like she knew she was about to die. It wasn't that part that hurt me." Bruno just let the girl talk nodding his head and letting her curl closer into him.

"It was when the image changed. I saw Crow, Atana, and Aki crushed by this archway they had no chance, they were killed." She sniffled.

"Then Jack, Leo and Luna just faded away into dust, like the Dark Signers did. Jack's eyes where empty and hollow, darker than anything I've ever seen. But then…" Kathlynn faded off.

"Then what?" Bruno asked smoothing her hair out a bit.

"Then Yusei changed into this monster, that didn't care about anything." Kathlynn looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Mum was known for her ability to predict the future. Jack says I'm like her. I-I do-don't want this to-to be th-the future Bruno-no." she slightly stuttered out.

Bruno hugged the poor girl to his chest, as she held in her emotions. "I don't think it will, Kathlynn. Hey?"

Kathlynn looked up at him "Yes Bruno-no?" she asked.

"What was it that you told me when you first met me?" Bruno asked her with a smile.

"'We choose our own lives, choices, and paths. Remembering our past, looking towards our future? Those are petty inconveniences. Don't do it, for it takes you out of the moment, the moment in which you're living now. There is no such thing as destiny, nor is the future written in stone. We do everything, not some higher power Bruno-kun.'" Kathlynn recited.

Bruno grinned. "Exactly. Even if that is the future, we can change it. If we try hard enough."

Kathlynn thought about that, leaning her head back in the crook of his neck, while he traced comforting patterns on her back. She clenched her poor doll to herself, and grinned.

But then adopted a concerned look on her face. "Bruno-no?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes Kath-chan?" Bruno asked with a smile as he looked down at her.

"Don't die. Just promise me you won't get hurt." Kathlynn said to him with a serious look on her face.

Bruno nodded. "Of course I promise. On both accounts." Kathlynn grinned.

"You better not."

Then she jumped up. "Come on, I'm hungry and Jack forbade me from making food without supervision again." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the small kitchen area.

Bruno laughed at the small blonde, but allowed the 4'3'' girl to tug him into the kitchen and boss him about.

Because after all, if it was another thing Bruno knew. He always helped others, to make them feel better, fix their Duel Runners, or even to make a bad dream run away.

Because Bruno was a caring person.

And always would be.


End file.
